1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for feeding power to an ozonizer in such a way as to maximize ozone output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that ozone production increases for a given ozonizer with a higher operating frequency. In the book Ullmann, Enzyklopadie der Chemie (Encyclopedia of Chemistry), Urban & Schwarzenberg, 3rd Edition, Munich, 1964, volume 15, page 101, FIG. 7, the ozone output of an ozone tube is graphically represented as a function of the frequency. When proceeding from a system frequency of 50 Hz, approximately 2.3 times the amount of ozone is abtained at a frequency of 150 Hz and approximately 3.7 times the amount at a frequency of 300 Hz. Similarly favorable conditions are obtained when proceeding from another system frequency (for example, 60 Hz).
An ozonizer feeding device is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,045 which has a thyristor bridging circuit and operates with an essentially rectangular wave shape. This device is very complicated and must include several auxiliary units in order to be operational.